This invention relates to a toothbrush, and particularly to a toothbrush which is intended to be thrown away after a single use.
In general terms, there is a need to provide a package containing a toothbrush, wherein the bristles of the toothbrush are impregnated with toothpaste, and a sealed, but readily removable cover is provided to protect the impregnated bristles.
The closest known prior art of which we are aware are the U.S. patents to King, U.S. Pat. No. 1,681,814 and Lodewick, U.S. Pat. No. 2,701,381. These patents, however, do not provide a toothbrush device which is economical to produce, and efficient to use.